starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackthorne Enterprises
Overview & History Blackthorne Enterprises, founded by Cadden Blackthorne's great-great grandfather, Trak, was a reknowned mining and shipping company. It also had its hands in experimental ship design, most of which never saw the market. And those few that did, only a couple were ever successful. The company went through two full generations, being handed down to Cadden's grandfather, Akitane, before it fell from bankruptcy, as well as Akitane devoting more time to family. Because of this, Blackthorne Enterprises' operations in Udine became lost, possibly as a result of Faarel Blackthorne's tampering with the Coruscant galactic library through Belyn Kumar, at the end of the Clone Wars. Only three pieces of evidence about the company remained, all hidden from the wandering eye. Two secret asteroid facilities (one being a hangar and the other a small outpost and hideout), and an experimental ship inside the hideout's small docking bay that Cadden and his two sons, Jerik and Guan, stumbled upon, when he re-founded the company (its second reincarnation) in the system. Before Blackthorne Enterprises sought the light of day in the Udine System, however, it was re-established in the Hoth System by Cadden. It saw marginal success, and even had a favoring hand with the Loris Empire, then the Loris Alliance, with its unique line of starships. However, in a bold and daring move for Cadden to seal his revenge against the Galactic Empire for his parents' deaths, a plan gone wrong to crash an experimental craft into Bilbringi resulted in the company's destruction. The ship had successfully crashed, and its cargo full of highly explosive material and devices tore a huge chunk out of the planetoid Bilbringi. However, the Empire had tracked the ship back to Hoth, and launched a massive counter-assault. Most of the civilians got out safely, but nearly all of Cadden's security forces were destroyed. Cadden and his friends onboard the YT-1300 Hyper Lightning were missing, and presumed dead from the battle. When Cadden re-surfaced seven years later, he re-founded Blackthorne Enterprises in the Udine System. It was at this time he found the experimental craft, and his sons after him. Unfortunately, plans to overthrow Wild Star Confederacy control of the system and put it directly in Cadden's hands were foiled by increasing Wild Star suspicions. As a result, Cadden sold off all assets he owned, and handed over the rest to the Confederacy, and ordered his sons to destroy the asteroid hideout and take the experimental ship. However, the order would not be fulfilled, as things got in the way of the plan, and the facility's existence forgotten for some time, until after the Battle of Taylon, when Cadden returned to Udine to extract all the information he could obtain. It wasn't until later that Cadden returned once again to the star system to uncover a dark secret within the asteroids. Finding and acquiring an army frozen in cryosleep, Cadden, now well on his way to becoming Darth Trayus, claimed the forces as his own in his quest to avenge his father's death at the hands of Sivter, leader of the Cult of Shadow. Though Blackthorne Enterprises itself was not restored in its formal sense, it was through the utilization of its various resources that Cadden had, effectively, brought the company back to life through indirect means. Notable Ship Designs Capital Ships *Orion-class Destroyer Space Stations *Arcadia-class Installation *Midpoint Station Fighters & Transports *Apollo-class Space Superiority Fighter *Athena-class Bomber *''Dagger'' *Falcon-class Assault Fighter *Project Guardian *''Shadow Hunter'' *Valkyrie-class Interceptor Category:Conglomerates Category:Mining Companies Category:Cadden